The game
by Meltrach
Summary: Considérée comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, Dana est contrainte d'aller vivre auprès de sa tante à la campagne. Alors qu'elle se croyait à l'abri, celle-ci ne tardera pas à faire la connaissance d'un rafleur des plus maléfiques. Cette histoire ne convient pas aux âmes sensibles.
**Coucou ! Alors je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Celle-ci concerna le personnage de Scabior, qui appartient bien évidemment à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. J'ai décidé de ne pas écrire sur le couple Hermione/Scabior car il y a déjà beaucoup de ff sur ce couple. J'ai préféré créé un nouveau personnage, même si je sais que ça risque de ne pas m'apporter autant de lecteurs. Voila j'espère que ça vous plaire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

 **Cette fiction va contenir des passages assez crus et des lemons. Elle ne convient pas aux âmes sensibles, vraiment pas !**

 **Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez.**

 **Ceci est un chapitre introductif**

* * *

Le ciel était obsur. Presque aussi obscur que les évènements qui frappaient le monde des sorciers. Lord Voldemort, ou Vous-savez-qui pour les moins courageux, n'avait jamais été aussi puissant. Avec l'aide de ses fidèles, il avait réussi à instaurer la terreur en multipliant les meurtres et les barbaries contre ceux qu'il surnommait les "Sang-de-Bourbe". Même le ministère de la magie était tombé à présent entre ses mains. De nombreux enfants, nés de parents moldus, avaient été contraints de fuir loin des villes surveillées par les mangemorts. Et Dana Elton en faisait partie. Son père, un sorcier connu pour sa sympathie envers le monde des moldus, l'avait envoyée vivre chez sa tante, Doraleen. Celle-ci possédait une petite cabane isolée dans la campagne anglaise. Durant la journée, Dana passait son temps à se promener à travers les champs et les forêts. Elle détestait se sentir enfermée. Son corps adorait être confronté à cette brise qui lui caressait les joues et faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs.

— **Tu devrais arrêter de sortir sans cesse, on est à l'abri de rien** , déclara Doraleen en faisant tournoyer sa baguette en direction de la cheminée.

Des flammes jaillirent soudain et réchauffèrent aussitôt toute la pièce.

— **Je m'ennuie** , répondit Dana d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Sa tante s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel avant d'ouvrir un vieux livre et d'entamer sa lecture. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés en un élégant chignon, qu'elle ne défaisait que pour dormir. Ses yeux, soulignés par plusieurs ridules, étaient d'un bleu perçant et luisant. Doraleen ne parlait pas beaucoup, la communication n'était pas son point fort. En général, elle préférait se concentrer sur ses anciens livres de magie en sirotant un thé chaud ou une limonade, selon la saison.

— **Je vais prendre un bain** , lança Dana en se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain.

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et se déshabilla avec nonchalance. Son pantalon était couvert de traces de boue et son pull sentait l'air frais de la campagne. Avant de se laisser tomber dans la baignore, Dana prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. Son corps n'était pas son plus grand atout. Sa petite poitrine et ses hanches étroites lui donnaient souvent un aspect enfantin. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient légèrement étirés vers le haut et ses lèvres assez pulpeuses. Un grain de beauté ornait sa joue gauche. Son regard, loin d'être innocent, était à la fois mystérieux et captivant. Après cette brève analyse, la brune se glissa doucement dans l'eau, les pieds en premier. Son corps se détendit aussitôt au contact de la chaleur. Elle laissa tomber plusieurs gouttes de son shampoing préféré sur son ventre et frotta pour étaler le liquide sur ses jambes. Une douce et légère odeur de vanille envahit la pièce. Une fois ses cheveux lavés, c'est avec difficulté que la brune quitta l'eau encore chaude pour aller se réfugier dans sa serviette. Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla d'une vieille robe blanche fluide qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou.

— **Tu vas attraper froid…** la prévint sa tante en la voyant arriver.

Dana se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de s'installer sur une des nombreuses chaises en bois. Doraleen ferma d'un coup son livre et s'en alla dans sa chambre en traînant ses pantoufles en laine. Il était déjà vingt et une heure. La brune, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, s'amusa à entortiller ses cheveux, encore mouillés, autour de ses doigts. Un grincement la fit soudain sursauter. Elle se précipita vers sa baguette, rangée sur l'étagère et regarda par la fenêtre. A première vue, il n'y avait personne. Une ombre jaillit soudain, mais ce n'était pas celle d'un humain. C'était celle d'un chat. Dana sortit aussitôt pour aller s'agenouiller aux côtés de l'animal. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette pour mieux le caresser. Celui-ci miaula à plusieurs reprises en fermant les yeux. Son pelage était aussi noir que la nuit. Un silence total régnait. Le chat leva soudain la tête, les yeux grand ouverts. Dana fit de même pour voir si un rongeur avait attiré son attention. Elle fit un bond en arrière en découvrant la silhouette de trois hommes.

— **Bonsoir ma belle** , lança l'un d'eux d'une voix faussement charmante.

Celui-ci avait le regard rempli de malice. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses lèvres fines. Dana essaya de s'emparer de sa baguette mais l'un des hommes fut plus rapide et la détruit aussitôt à l'aide d'un sort.

— **Quel est ton nom ?**

— **Da…Dana El… Elton…** balbutia la brune sans se relever.

Un homme au visage animal sortit un livre de sa poche et se mit à parcourir les pages.

— **Scabior, viens voir ça…** lança celui-ci, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

Le dénommé Scabior s'approcha de son interlocuteur et lut les quelques lignes qui se présentaient sous ses yeux.

— **La fille de Patrick Elton, l'homme qui adorait les moldus…** déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. **Je pense que tu es très mal tombée ma douce…**


End file.
